Inuyasha's Lost Memories
by Demonangelone
Summary: Inuyasha looses his memories and meets up with 2 humans who become his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

TMI: Leave good reviews, please. The more than merrier, plus that will motivate me to update sooner.

Inuyasha's Lost Memories.

Inuyasha was following the scent of a demon. He was slightly confuse; it was as if the scent was wounding around all over the place. He could swear it was coming from the up-ahead, and then just as fast it was coming from the behind him. Finally, he ended up at a river. This is where the scent ended. Maybe he was underwater, Inuyasha thought, as he dived into the water. He didn't noticed the sign at the at the base of the river, the one with the warning in big, very noticeable letters. It had a drawing of a fiersome demo and an X.

THIS IS A DEMON-INFESTED RIVER. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.

As Inuyasha entered the river, there was a strange sensation over his body. It felt heavy at first, and then lighter as if he was shedding his clothes. He lost cosciuosness.

The boy woke up in a strange place. It was dark and the smell of seaweed clung to his clothes. He studied his garment curiously. It was long and red, and at his side he carried a sword. It looked useless, small and rusted. He wondered where it had come from? For that matter, he wondered what his name was? He racked his brains, searching for the elusive though. Who was he? Damn it, this is stupid, he thought, how can I not remember who I am? Or even what I look like? He took off, marveling at the way he could move so quickly.

"Where is Inuyasha?", Kagome asked.

"I don't know", Miroku said, "I think the last time I saw him, he was going after some demon."

"He didn't come last night?", Sango asked.

Shippo said, "Well, he did go to hunt that demon, but I don't think Inuyasha would have taken so long to find it and kill it."

" You're right", Kagome said, "We have to go look for him. Hopefully he's allright."

Sango said, "Don't worry, Kagome, I'm sure that nothing has happened to Inuyasha."

"Yeah", Shippo said, "he probably met up with kikyo and-"

Shippo stop as Kagome send a murderous look his way. "Idiot", Sango murmured. Shippo went to hide behind Miroku, as a silently fuming kagome took off.

"I guess it's time to go then", Miroku said, as they all filed behind Kagome.

He walked for a long time, but nothing was familiar. He could remember nothing about his life or himself. He was weary. He had fought many monsters during his travels and beat them all. He had used his claws, thinking the weapon at his side. He kept the sword, for it was a link to his past life.

On the second day he came across 2 humans fighting against a horde of demons. He passed them; it was not his concern to help out humans. The boy was fighting them, trying to defend the girl. He had a sharp, curved sword, and he was particularly good with it. His blade swept right and left as he slayed the demons. His sword had a demonic aura, yet he was human. However there were too many for him to fight alone, and the girl seemed not to be a fighter. He heard the girl cry out and turned to see her. She had fallen over and an ugly demon was about to attack her. The boy who had been at her side tried to to get to her, but too many demons were blocking his path. He fought desperately to get to her, "Haruka", he screamed her name when he saw how futile it was. The red-robed boy moved quickly and dealt with the demon attacking the girl. He move quickly to kill the rest, the other boy helping him with as much as he could.

"Thank you for your help", the girl said softly, bowing her head. The boy, her brother perhaps, moved towards her and patted her gently on the head.

"You are a demon", the boy stated, "I'm grateful, but why did you helped us?"

"I have no quarrel with humans. I don't like such unfair fights.", the half-demon boy said.

"I thank you for saving my sister. She's all that I have left. I will find a way to repay your kindness." , the sword-wielding boy replied.

"I'm Haruka and this is my brother Thouma", the girl said, "We have been travelling for days and if its not an inconvenience would you accept our companionship on your journey?"

The girl looked about 14, with dark hair and blue eyes. Her brother resembled her, but looked slightly older about 16.

He looks about the same age as me, so perhaps I'm 16, too, the silver-haired boy thought. I wished I too had a named to share, he thought and decided he might as well introduced himself.

"I don't have a name", Inuyasha said.


	2. Chapter 2

DAO: Finally got this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please leave reviews. Sorry its so short.

"How can you not have a name?", Thouma said, "Everyone does, even demons such as you."

"Well I'm different. I don't have a name", Inuyasha replied.

"You must have a name. Why won't you tell us". Thouma asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

They had been walking for several hours, and Inuyasha was tired of Thouma's persistence.

"Will you give it a rest already", Inuyasha growled.

"Well, why don't we name you?", Haruka said softly.

Inuyasha was annoyed, but he accepted gracelessly.

"Fine, you can give me a name if that will keep his mouth shut", Inuyasha said.

"Um, lets think. What could go with you?", Thouma studied Inuyasha carefully, "Well, your ears stand out . They look like dog ears. Oh, I know how about Inu?", he said with an innocent expression that threatened laughter.

"Inu?", Inuyasha exclaimed, "You want to call me dog?", he growled threateningly.

"Well, I think it suits you with your dog ears and all", Thouma said with a laugh.

"You think calling me dog suits me?", Inuyasha growled at Thouma.

"Well yes-".

"If you don't stop calling me that, I will call you dead meat, and that's because you will be, so shut up already.",Inuyasha said.

Haruka said, "There is a demon coming towards us."

"How can you tell?", Thouma said, surprised.

"I can see him.", she said dryly.

Sure enough a demon was coming towards them. They had been too busy fighting to notice.

The demon came at them trying to slash at Inuyasha. The half-demon swatted him away. Thouma hit him with his blade and killed him.

"Hey, that was my kill." Inuyasha growled.

"No it wasn't, Inu.".Thouma said with a smirk.

"Shut up, that's not a name and I was going to kill the demon.", Inuyasha said.

"You weren't fast enough.", Thouma said and took off.

"Come back here, you.", Inuyasha said.

Haruka sigh as she follow them as best she could.


End file.
